Father and Son
by Tmntgirl1990
Summary: What would a father do to keep his son safe.
1. Chapter 1

Father & Son

By Tmntgirl1990

**What would a father do for his son.**

******A/N don't own the turtles only the OC's****rated T**

Chapter 1

Ryner

Leo was practicing his katana when all of a sudden he hear something. He stop for amount to lessen. But heard nothing he counted back to his training. But this time the sound so louder that Don could hear it form his lad. o and Leo ran to the there door. There in a basket was a baby mutant turtle. "What the shell is making all" Raph stop and look at the baby. Micky come in the room yelling "I'm try to play a" Micky stop as well and looked at the baby. "WOWO" Raph and Micky said at the same time.

"How's Kid" Raph said pointing to the baby. "I don't know we found him out side the door way." Don said. "So can we keep him" Micky ask look at his bothers with a baby face look. "Micky baby's are not pet he or she need a reparable adult to take care of them."Don said "Alright smarty pants tall us open up the dipper and fine out." Micky said. Don open up the dipper to his surprise Micky was right it was a boy. "Micky right it a boy." Don said all of a sudden the baby stated to cry. "Leo what wrong with him" Raph ask. "I don't know he been acting this way ever since I pike him up" Leo said.

"Here let me try" Micky said as he hold the baby he still cried. " Let me try" Don said as Micky past the baby to Don still the baby cried. "Hand him here" Raph said as Don handed the baby to Raph the baby stop crying. "What the" Raph said looking at the baby . "It seems that this baby has taken a liking to you my son" A familiar voice said from out of the showed was there Master Splinter. "Master Splinter" All four said at the same time. "Raphael even thow you are still young the responsibilities of taking care of that baby come to you for he chose you to be his father." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter that don't make any sense. Raph cane barely take care of himself let alone a baby Master." Leo said looking at his bother with the red makes. "It is not up to us Leonardo the baby has chosen your bother." Master Splinter said. Raph look down baby he had these blue eyes that reminded of his is order bother Leo eyes for some some strong rezone he couldn't stop look into those eyes. "AH Raph you you going to name him" Miky ask "YA your right I need to give him a name do guy any ideas," Raph ask "What about Intention" Don said the baby stuck it tough out him. " Well I guess that a no" Don said look at the baby "Ah What about MJ" Micky said and again the baby stuck out it tough. "I think he don't like that one either." Leo said. "Well feelers letter what do think I should name him." Raph said " Well wait do you want to name him Raph." Leo said "Well I always like the name Ryner." Raph said

And with that the baby started to giggle "Raph say it again" Leo said look at the baby. " Ryner" Raph said and again the baby giggle " He like it he like the name Ryner." Raph said look at the baby that was giggle loudly then ever before. " Well Ryner welcome to the family" All three said "Welcome to the family my son." Raph said look at the baby he just took in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 Years

A big bang come form lode thunder "Daddy" a little voice cried from his room. A tall turtle with a red mask enter the room "Ryner what the matter my son?" The turtle with the red mask ask "I had bad dream you and Uncle Donny and Uncle Micky and Uncle Leo and Grandpa splinter they all got hurt really bad and did wake up when I called for them" The little turtle cried with tears coming down his face.

"It alright Ryner nothing going to us" The turtle with the red mask said calming his son down "Not even you daddy" The little turtle ask look at his father. But the red mask turtle did say anything only look at his son that yet to know what evil this world has in it. "Ryner will take about it later but right you should go to bed." The turtle with the red mask said "Daddy can u sing me a song" The little turtle ask "OK" The turtle with red mask as he thought of one that he's son mite like and began to sing soft.

**"****Your Guardian Angel"**

"When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

" The turtle with the red mask finish his song and his son was fast a sleep. " Good night Ryner" The turtle with the red mask kiss his son on the head and left the room to practice his training. He walk int to the training room Leo could tell that something was up. "Raph what with the long face." Leo ask. It nothing Leo was just think about something" Raph said "Well what about Raph" Leo ask "Ryner had a bad dream about us be hurt bad " Raph said enplaning .

"Ever kid had nightmares heck look at Micky he how old and still big baby about party's" Don said try to keep Micky way form him "Ah but he ask it would happen to me and didn't say anything I just look at him." Raph said " Its a father duty to keep them safe even form the small thing like nightmares" A voice said from the showdowns was Master Splinter " Master what are you doing up so late." Leo ask. "I can not sleep not when my grandson so up set." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter I don't know what to do I know what meant by us getting hurt badly. But I didn't know what to say to him." Raph said " My son do you remember when I was lost in the web." Master Splinter ask."Ah we thought he lost you Master Splinter." Leo said look down "Ah Don did ever thing could to fine you."Raph said " Ah and Leo was more serious then before" Micky said as he got a hit on the head by Leo that he standing next to.

" What you try to say Master Splinter" Raph said "What I'm saying was that I was scared that I would never see you for again. But I never lost hope that I would see you four again."Master Splinter said look at his sons. Raph step forward to his master "Why didn't you tell us Master Splinter." Raph said "Because we were happy at that time and I didn't want to scare you my sons so I didn't not say anything" Master Splinter said look at his four young adults sons trying not to cry. But one tear slip out and rowed down his cheek.

His sons look at him "Father" All four said at the same time hugging him like they did when were young."My sons I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was only think about what was best for you."Master Splinter said soaking in the hug from his sons.


End file.
